1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to door installers and more specifically it relates to a door installation system for safely installing or removing a heavy door by a single person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional door installers are typically comprised of a structure that receives a door upon a front loading structure. Conventional door installers incline the door rearwardly to prevent the door from falling forwardly. U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,413 to Roland O. Young titled “Door Attaching Apparatus” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,635 to Frank Stapelmann titled “Carriage for a Construction Panel” both disclose door installers that have a front loading structure that incline the door rearwardly.
One of the main problems with conventional door installers is that they are not capable of installing or removing heavy doors (e.g. fire doors) which can exceed 200 pounds because of the inherent instability of transporting a heavy door on a front loading structure. Some heavy doors are approximately 400 pounds and can be up to 10 feet in height creating significant tipping forces. When attempting to move a conventional door installer with a heavy door, there is a significant risk that the load will overbalance the door installer resulting in the tipping of the heavy door which can cause physical harm to a person and damage to the heavy door. Another problem with conventional door installers is that they typically require 2 or more workers to utilize because of their inherent stability when working with a heavy door.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved door installation system for safely installing or removing a heavy door by a single person.